


i'm falling now

by Trash_possum



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Pining, This one kinda got away from me forgive me, Vampires, angst but wait till the end, i love these two, jiyoo for the win dw, lots of suppressed feelings rip, mentions of losing loved ones but very brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_possum/pseuds/Trash_possum
Summary: Minji could feel herself falling, hard, fast; but that was okay. Because she knew she had a saviour- a safety net to catch her.But what was she to do when she had to feel it break and vanish?
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 138





	i'm falling now

_[summer, age 17]_

"Unnie! Hey, where did you go?"

Yoohyeon's voice was full of concern, jogging down long, empty hallways, looking around searchingly. Her light steps fell increasingly heavier at the lack of response.

Suddenly, a blonde head popped out from two doors away. Minji was grinning, looking absolutely pleased albeit a little out of breath. Yoohyeon breathed out the slightest bit in relief.

"There you are! Why didn't you answer me the first two times?"

Minji closed the door behind her, making her way over to Yoohyeon with a tinkling laugh. They hopped up onto one of the many large window sills of the empty corridor as they both caught their breath.

"It's hide and seek, dumbass. That's not how the game works."

Yoohyeon glared at her. "Whatever. Why're we even playing this stupid game, anyway? We're not kids anymore."

At that, Minji couldn't help but grin toothily, nudging her best friend's shoulder teasingly.

"Could it be… that you were actually worried about me?", she questioned teasingly. Adds a fake gasp just to be extra annoying. "Kim Yoohyeon, heir to the throne, everyone's idol? The one who makes all the boys swoon? Caring about _me?_ I'm touched, truly."

Yoohyeon let out a noise of annoyance at a topic that Minji had just brought up. She couldn't help but be touchy about it. After all, it was the only thing she'd heard ever since she was born. 

_Heir to the throne._

"Shut _up,_ unnie. You're so annoying. And only one of those things is true", she replies, moodily swinging her legs back and forth, only just shorter than Minji's. (It's okay, she'd get her growth spurt soon.) 

"Oh don't even start. As if you don't know that all the boys in your physical combat class are falling over each other _and_ themselves to impress you. Tsk."

"They _aren't,_ that's what I'm saying. Besides, I could care less about the boys. All they do is oggle at Bora unnie and Gahyeonie when they come down to see me; it gets on my nerves. Gahyeon's still a baby for God's sake!"

Minji absent-mindedly looped her pinky around Yoohyeon's, which was resting on the window sill, humming in agreement and blissfully unaware of how it sent Yoohyeon's pulse through the roof.

"That's true, I suppose, they are kind of awful. But you can't tell me you have no interest in _any_ of them."

Yoohyeon shook her head and sighed. _If only she knew._

"I don't. I don't have any interest in boys, I told you."

She could feel Minji's gaze on her as they sat in silence, older and somewhat wiser. She knew that Minji had an interest in people regardless of their gender, so she was the only person Yoohyeon was comfortable enough to admit this to. That, and the fact that she knew her since they were kids, and trusted her with her life. But it still set her heart pounding.

"What about girls?", asked Minji softly.

Yoohyeon's head jerked up. "W-what?"

The blonde shrugged, tightening her lax grip on Yoohyeon's pinky subconsciously.

"Do you like any of the girls?"

Yoohyeon thought her heart was going to burst out of her ribcage as she opened and closed her mouth with no idea what to say. As if on cue, a clock chimed 3 somewhere in the palace, signalling the start of afternoon training sessions.

Minji kept looking at her searchingly, something in her eyes that the younger one just couldn't place. 

At the sound of the clock, she saw Minji straighten up, "I have to go now. I can't be late two days in a row."

She didn't break her gaze on Yoohyeon, instead shooting her her trademark blinding, first-love kind of smile. She hopped off the sill and landed gracefully, whirling around in a flash to give Yoohyeon a chaste kiss just above her jaw.

"I'll see you at dinner", she murmured, before running down the corridor like one of those athletes Yoohyeon had seen training on the grounds, and disappeared from sight.

Yoohyeon sat shock-still, touching the spot on her cheek that Minji had just kissed and making sure her heart hadn't stopped completely.

_______

_[winter, age 18]_

Yoohyeon knew she shouldn't be here at this time of night. But she couldn't think of anything else right now. Her legs seemed to have a mind of their own, leading her to Minji's chamber the moment she came back. She landed her head with a soft thump against the door in lieu of knocking and hoping it would be enough to wake Minji. She shuffled back and in a split second, the old oak of the door was pulled open in a rush, revealing a frantic-looking Minji, blonde hair falling around her shoulders in waves, eyes watery and somewhat red. Through her exhaustion, Yoohyeon frowned. Had she been crying?

"Unnie…"

"Y-yoohyeon, oh my _god-"_

Minji threw herself against her, not minding the thick winter attire she hadn't taken off, or her bloodied hands or muddy face. All she could do was slide her arms around Minji too, breathing her in as she closed her eyes.

She felt Minji pull back slightly, gripping her wrist gently and pulling her inside her chambers before locking the door.

"I heard from the guards, and I wanted to go after you, but they weren't letting anyone else out of the palace, Yoohyeon, I worried myself _sick_ because I didn't know, I didn't _know-"_

Yoohyeon blinked, gaining a better sense of her surroundings in a familiar place. Minji's face is the only thing she sees, and the only thing that matters is that her eyes were welling with tears, which start falling onto her night clothes.

"Unnie", she said softly, pulling her best friend in close, "I'm here. I'm with _you_ , okay? I'm safe. We're safe."

Minji just pushed her head into Yoohyeon's neck, breaths stuttering as she tries not to break down completely. Because Yoohyeon is right; she's here and unharmed and all Minji wants to do is kiss her senseless because the thought of never being able to after this night had caused fear to grip Minji's heart with an iron fist and refuse to let go.

Until she saw Yoohyeon's face at her door, silver hair and beautiful, beautiful eyes.

She gulps once, steadying her breath, lips ghosting over the side of Yoohyeon's neck and Yoohyeon feels her heart falter.

"Let's get you cleaned up, okay?", Minji asked softly and she gets a nod in response.

Slowly, Yooheyon stood and took off her heavy winter clothing, her armour from underneath, the sheathed sword, the thick hunting boots and everything else except her long inner gown, thin and synched at the waist with a black cotton belt.

Minji couldn't help it, she couldn't help but look. At Yoohyeon, at her face and eyes, and her lean figure and strong hands. She knows that there are a hundred reasons that she shouldn't- it would never work that way, she couldn't ever possibly feel the same, she's the only heir to the throne and above all, she's her _best friend._ But Minji didn't want her to be just that. She couldn't bear the thought of being just that to Yoohyeon. Because, Minji realises with a a start, she had always been looking at Yoohyeon, right from the start. She had only ever been looking at Yoohyeon.

She watched as the princess scrubbed her hands of the blood with warm water, her face of the dirt and dust and lets her hair fall freely. 

Her heart clenched as she turned around to face Minji, looking much less like an _heir_ and much more like the 18 year old she is. So she opened her arms for Yooheyon, who crawls in gratefully. She laid them both down, gently, feeling the way Yoohyeon noses at her neck the same way she had done earlier.

She sucked in a breath, and asks, voice low, "What happened?"

When Yoohyeon spoke, it's both empty and full of emotion. "Vampires. At the outskirts. They took people from the fields and _killed_ them. They're dead, unnie. Their bodies were still there. They had families, and children and parents, and now- I couldn't even, I couldn't save them. They're _dead,_ unnie, I-"

Yoohyeon broke then. Her voice cracked and Minji feels tears hit her skin, and fingers gripping her waist tighter than ever. It brokw her heart into a million pieces, hurts her the way nothing has ever before. But all she could do is hold Yoohyeon and whisper sweet nothings into her hair. Tell her it wasn't her fault, because it wasn't. It wasn't anyone's fault. She waited, and listened as Yoohyeon told her everything brokenly, wishing and praying that her love would stop hurting so much.

The vampires weren't new. They had taken people for decades from the Kingdom, sometimes turning them, sometimes killing them outright. It was what took Yoohyeon's mother, too. She had died fighting a valiant battle against the vampires that threatened her Kingdom. She was brave yet sweet and gentle, and it made the people love their Queen. It was everything that Yoohyeon adopted, too. Minji could never forget. The King and the heir had never been the same after that. But Yoohyeon was nothing if not fiercely loyal to her people and her subjects. Minji always knew they were Yoohyeon's first love- everything else came after that. And she knew how harshly Yoohyeon blamed herself for this, how hard it hit her every time.

Minji pulled the covers up around them and the younger one snuggled further into her. They lay in silence for a while, Minji simply stroking her hair and Yoohyeon waiting for sleep to come. She didn't have to wait long, after all, it had been a difficult night. She felt her eyes droop but she had to get one thing out before she fell asleep.

"Unnie."

"Hm?"

"You know I love you, right?"

Minji felt her heart clench almost painfully in her chest, tears filling her eyes without reason. Her hand stills in Yoohyeon's hair for a second.

"I know. And I love you too. I hope you know that."

Sleepily, Yoohyeon places a kiss to Minji's neck, softly, gently, and it damn near breaks her heart.

Her lips brush against the spot as she speaks.

"I do."

________

_[spring, age 19]_

Another spring, another banquet. Yoohyeon rolled her eyes as she sat down in front of her mirror to brush her hair. It was hours away, and yet she had to start preparing now, as always. This time, she had chosen a dark midnight-blue gown, stitched especially for her by the palace's doting seamstress. A smile crept up on Yooheyeon's face at the thought of how much she was cared for. It was synched at the waist, not too puffy or too tight but making sure it complimented her amazing figure. After all, if her hard work kept her body fit she wanted to show it off.

She wanted to look good. For herself. (And someone else).

She hummed to herself, feeling slightly uplifted at the thought of seeing her friends from other Kingdoms, _finally_. They were like family to her but unfortunately they didn't get to see much of each other throughout the year. It won't be so bad after all, Yoohyeon thought as she put her silver hair up in rollers, pinning down the stray hair. To be fair, the banquets themselves weren't all that terrible. The music was good, the food and drink was excellent as always and of course, all the palace household let themselves go for that night so it was definitely entertaining to watch. But Yoohyeon knew why she dreaded it so much- ever since she and Minji had started growing up. She had to sit there the entire night and watch as various men sidled up to Minji, captured by stunning looks and gentle manner, and offered her a dance, a drink, a smile they clearly thought was charming. Some of them truly were nice and well-meaning, but Yoohyeon couldn't help but despise them all the same.

She sighed, closing her eyes for a second and leaning back in her chair. It couldn't go on like this. It was exhausting, and it made her feel empty. And it was _wrong_ . It was wrong of her to hate that one of those suitors could make Minji happy, and that they probably would. She picked at the side of her gown with her fingers. Maybe tonight would be the night she could finally, finally let go of Minji. She would try, at least, as she had been for so long. She would try and see Minji smile at the next boy that asked for her hand and she would be happy for her. She would watch them laugh and dance and dine and be _happy_ for her best friend, because that is what best friends do. Because that is all they were.

She sat next to her father, the King, greeting her guests one by one with a smile and a bow. She glanced sideways at her father; he looked dashing in his fancy navy and gold robes that he had chosen particularly to match with his daughter. Yoohyeon felt her heart swell in her chest. Just then, he caught her eye and threw her a playful wink in a moment that seemed like it was just the two of them. Yoohyeon couldn't help but break out into a childish grin before turning her attention back to the next guest, some Monarch who wouldn't stop eyeing her and was promptly shooed away by the King.

In all honesty, she was only waiting for one person to arrive, as she kept searchingly glancing at the entrance. She felt a nudge as her father gestured that it was okay to step down now and in a rush she hurried over to where Bora and Gahyeon were standing, looking insanely pretty in their beautiful evening gowns.

"Finally", Bora groaned, swirling her wine around in her glass.

"Sorry guys, you know I can't help it", Yoohyeon replied guiltyly.

"No worries, unnie, the banquet hasn't started anyway", Gahyeon said, laughing lightly and Yoohyeon felt herself grin.

"The banquet doesn't start for her until _she_ gets here", Bora stated with a teasing lilt in her voice and Yoohyeon had never felt the urge to kick someone so strongly before.

"Shut _up_ , unnie, will you? I'm- I'm trying to… get over it, okay?"

At that, Bora set her glass down and looked at the younger one with eyes full of concern.

"Are you sure?"

Yoohyeon gulped, and nodded.

"I can't tell her, you know this."

"Yoohyeonie…"

"I _can't._ I want her to be with someone who'll make her happier than she's ever been. So I'm going to _try_ , okay?"

Gahyeon slid her hand down from Yoohyeon's forearm to lace their fingers together. Before she could say anything though, she heard Bora murmur something and gesture towards the entrance. Yoohyeon whipped around, clutching Gahyeon's hand tightly and had to stop her mouth from falling open. 

There she was. There was Minji, in a light pink gown, blonde hair set beautifully, carrying with her a sort of grace that no one else could compete with. She hadn't seen the girls yet, clearly, so Yoohyeon took this time to just admire from afar. She had put on light makeup, curled her hair ever so slightly in a way that made Yoohyeon's heart stutter, and her lips stained blood red-

Suddenly, she felt Bora jab her side. "Oi, heart-eyes, let's keep the drooling for later. Get yourself together."

Before she could whine at Bora and hide behind Gayheon, Yoohyeon watched, as if in slow-motion, as Minji turned around and spotted them. For a second, the blonde just blinked as she made eye-contact with the Princess as her lips parted ever so slightly, then shifted her gaze to the two girls on either side of Yoohyeon. Then broke out into her bright movie-star smile as she waved wildly and almost tripped over herself running over to them.

"Hi", she said, as she approached them but looking solely at Yoohyeon.

"H-hey, unnie. You look… great."

_Beautiful. Breathtaking. Too good to be true._

"So do you, _your Highness_." Minji was nothing if not an expert at teasing the Princess. She gave a little bow before Yoohyeon groaned, smacking the blonde's shoulder.

"Oh my god, stop. It feels so weird to hear that from you."

Before she could get a reply, Bora's loud voice pierced through, right next to Yoohyeon's ear.

"Hello yes, what are we, the palace rats?", she took Gahyeon's hand and waved it in front of Minji's face, who broke into giggles and swept them both into a hug at once.

"If anyone's a rat, Bora, it's definitely you. Never Gahyeonie, she's too precious."

She let go of them as Bora let out a noise of indignance and Gahyeon burst out laughing. She held onto their hands still, and murmured softly, 

"I missed you both so much. I worry about you all the time."

And just like that, Yoohyeon was hit with a strong wave of the unconditional love she feels for all of them, and it almost knocked her off her feet.

"Don't, unnie, you know we're doing fine", she hears from Gahyeon.

"Worrying so much will make your hair turn gray", Bora chimes in, "Just like Yoohyeon’s"

She then proceeds to stick her tongue out at Minji in an extremely mature and polished way, who simply returns the favour and adds, "Wait till I pour this wine on you."

Bora is quick to grab Gahyeon's hand in an escape, asking, "Fancy a dance, Gahyeonie?", with a sparkle in her eye.

"Love to", comes the reply with a grin. Gahyeon hadn't missed the hopeful glances Yoohyeon kept shooting Minji.

Just like that, the two disappear into the crowd of nobles in the dance area as Minji giggles.

"Those two are really something, huh."

"Yeah", Yoohyeon replies, unable to tear her eyes away from Minji. So much for trying to get over her. "You really do look amazing, though."

Minji coughs slightly, before slipping her hand into Yoohyeon's.

"Thank you. So do you, beautiful as always."

Yoohyeon tries not to pass out right there next to the fruit display.

So much for _'beautiful as always_ ', Yoohyeon thinks moodily, kicking the toe of her high heel into the floor. Yet another suitor has wistfully struck up conversation with Minji and taken her to dance. It happens every spring, and yet, Yoohyeon can never get used to the way her heart aches every time. Because Minji looks ethereal, she _is_ ethereal _,_ and no one, in Yoohyeon's opinion, is worthy of her. Especially not some man who she just met. Who knows nothing about her. Who has never seen her at her worst and still thought she's the most beautiful thing on earth.

Sighing, Yoohyeon gets up from her seat and sulks her way over to the drinks table, hoping to find something strong. She rakes her eyes over the table, searching through bottles and tumblers, only to find that all the nobles seem to have guzzled all the hard liquor already and her mood turns _unbelievably_ sour. 

"Um, are you going to choose something?"

A voice from behind startles her a little, deeper but undoubtedly feminine. She hadn't realised that she must have been taking her sweet time and that other people wanted to get their drinks, too.

"Oh, I'm so sorry", she replies, hastily moving to the side and facing the person to bow in apology. As she straightens up, she gets a good look of the person, and wow-

She was so _handsome_.

That's the only way Yoohyeon can describe her. The girl had short hair, swept back to reveal her clear eyes and sharp features. The white suit she wore made her look so elegant, sitting perfectly on her broad shoulders and tapering down to her waist, where a white and gold belt fit snugly. She held a neutral expression but rather than being intimidated, Yoohyeon found her presence calming. She liked her already.

"Oh my, I didn't mean to rush you, Your Highness." The girl fell into a deep bow as soon as she recognised the Princess, and Yoohyeon hurried to push her back up, blushing a little as her hands remained on her shoulders.

"Please, don't apologise. I was in fact blocking your way. And you can address me normally, only my father is referred to as such."

"Oh- Okay. I'm Dami, by the way, nice to meet you."

Yoohyeon shook the girl's- Dami's- outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you too, I'm Yoohyeon. But you probably already know." A laugh escaped her and Dami visibly relaxed, shooting Yoohyeon a charming smile which had her blushing.

"What did you want to drink, Yoohyeon-ssi?", she proceeded to ask as she looked at her expectantly.

"Just, um, wine", Yoohyeon replied, thrown slightly off guard at how polite Dami was being.

"I don't see any 'Um Wine' here but there's red wine, if that's okay with you". Dami held a teasing grin and Yoohyeon couldn't help but chuckle at the terrible joke.

"Red wine is just fine, Dami-ssi. Glad to see you have a sense of humour."

Dami handed her a glass and they clinked them together before taking a sip. 

"Are you enjoying yourself?", Dami asked, sounding genuine.

"Well. Somewhat". Yoohyeon shifted her weight to lean against the table and Dami followed. She really didn't want to talk about it, but she was curious about the other girl.

"What about you? Anyone caught your eye yet?" She grinned and nudged Dami slightly, who blushed a little. It was unexpected, but it was adorable.

"Somewhat", came the reply. She looked at Dami curiously, following her line of sight to the dance area to try and find who it landed on. Yoohyeon set her glass down before begging Dami to tell her who it was, but to no avail. As Dami laughed and shoved her back lightly, she realized that her evening was better already.

After the banquet was officially over, all the guests and nobles filed outside along with the King, the Princess and their guards. She bid farewell to them, one by one, saving her friends for last so she could spend some more time with them. Just has she turned to find them, a swish of blonde hair caught her attention. It was Minji, of course it was. And she was talking to the same boy she had been dancing with earlier. With a pang, she saw how thrilled the boy looked to have kept Minji's attention for so long, and realised that this one might be it. 

_No. I said I would try._

She forced a smile on her own face, even though no one was looking. The heir gripped the cloak around her tighter, which Dami had offered her once the night got colder, and she had positively swooned. She couldn't believe that this girl was more of a prince than any of the actual Princes she had encountered (mostly stuck-up, snobbish pricks). At that thought, she turned away from Minji and towards Bora, Gahyeon and Dami, who were all talking to each other

"Hey", Bora greeted as she saw Minji, instantly linking arms, "All done for tonight?"

She nodded, "All done, _finally._ "

Dami gave her a soft smile which she returned. Suddenly, the youngest's eyes lit up and waved over Yoohyeon's shoulder behind her. They all turned to look, spotting Minji coming up to them, looking tired.

"You guys haven't left yet? I thought the carriages were here already."

She quirked a brow at Bora and Gahyeon. On spotting Dami, she bowed quickly and Dami did the same.

"Hello."

"Hello, I'm Dami", she stuck her hand out as she had done to Yoohyeon before. She watched as Minji looked over her once, face hardening. Yoohyeon frowned. Usually she was so friendly, whatever happened now?

"Minji. Nice to meet you."

Their chatter started up once again after that, but Minji didn't say much. She wasn't looking at Yoohyeon either, who was starting to get worried. 

Soon the call of 'Carriages!' came from the guards, and Yoohyeon knew it was time to let her friends go. With a heavy heart she pulled each one of them into a tight hug, cooing as she saw Gahyeon's big eyes fill with tears. It was never easy to say goodbye to people you love like family. On reaching Dami, she hugged her equally as tight as the short-haired girl murmured promises of writing often. She told Yoohyeon to keep the cloak, so that she would have a reason to visit soon and Yoohyeon pulled back, her hands on Dami's shoulders, who kept her own around the Princess. She hit her lightly, telling her that she didn't need a reason to visit and was offered a soft smile in return. 

Finally, the princess watched them all climb into their carriage, Dami offering Gahyeon a hand to help her up and making sure her gown didn't rise. She didn't miss the way the youngest blushed like a beacon as she took her hand and Dami seemed to smile a little brighter.

_Oh._

Yoohyeon offered them both a teasing smile as they rode off, chuckling to herself.

What an interesting turn of events.

Now it was just her, and Minji, on the empty palace grounds. She couldn't help the way her heart simultaneously swelled and deflated at the sight of her, hair mussed slightly and expression… unreadable. It gave her the impression that she had done something wrong, but couldn't for the life of her think what.

She swallowed, then spoke. "Tired?"

Minji glanced at her, but she looked like a different person. "Kind of."

Without a word, they started walking across the grounds slowly, not towards the entrance but for a walk as they always did after the banquet.

"So. Dami."

Yoohyeon glanced at her. "What about her?"

"You seemed to be having fun with her earlier.""

Oh right, I bumped into her when I was getting a drink."

"Yes. I saw."

The Princess raised a brow. _She saw?_

It was quiet for a while as they walked. And then-

"That's her cloak, isn't it?"

Yoohyeon smiled softly and tugged it around herself. "It is. She told me to keep it so she could come get it later." She laughed. "What a charmer."

Minji stopped walking. When she turned to Yoohyeon, her eyes seemed... different. "You find her charming?"

"Well, yes. It's just the way she is, I suppose. And she made my evening significantly less boring, too. I'm glad I met her tonight."

At that, Minji scoffed. "So you're saying spending your evening with me would've been boring, is that it?"

Yoohyeon whipped around to face her, "What? No, I never said that, unnie, you-"

"You said you were bored before you found _Dami_ ", she practically spat her name out and Yoohyeon felt her anger rise.

"So what if I was? I was on my own, wasn't I? You left me by myself the moment that boy came to chat you up."

"So what was I supposed to do? Say no to him?"

"Well why _couldn't_ you? Do you fancy him so much that you can't give him a simple no?"

"What are you even talking about? I met him _tonight_. We meet new people at the banquet, you know this, we talk to them and dance. What's wrong with that?"

"Oh so it's fine when you're talking to all those suitors but the moment I meet someone you have a problem with it."

"I do _not_ have a problem with it!"

It was Yoohyeon's turn to scoff. "Don’t make me laugh, you clearly do And I don't know _why_. Dami is the nicest person I've spoken to at one of these stupid banquets. She was kind and funny and spoke to me like I was a normal person. She let me feel like I wasn't the heir for just one night. What is so fucking bad about that?"

Yoohyeon surprised even herself by swearing. She hardly ever did, and never at Minji. But right now she was being so frustrating and cryptic that Yoohyeon couldn't help herself.

"And I don't do that for you? I don't treat you like my best friend and not like royalty? So what is it, am I not _entertaining_ enough for you anymore? Is that it, you found someone prettier and funnier and decided to drop me the moment you could?"

Yoohyeon's mouth dropped open in shock. She had never thought she'd hear something like this from Minji. Never.

"What are you even saying? Do you have _any_ idea-"

"Oh don't act like you care now. That's exactly what you said-"

"Unnie, _what-_ "

"That you were so bored of me that-"

"Unnie!"

"That you decided that some stranger would be better-"

_"Minji!”_

The way Yoohyeon's voice rang out in the empty grounds shocked them both. Minji stopped, instantly, eyes wide as she stared at the Princess. Yoohyeon on the other hand, was barely able to control the bubbling rage inside her as she took in what Minji had said.

She knew her eyes showed her anger, that she was trembling but Minji deserved to see it. She deserved to, after the things she said, unknowing of how hard each banquet was for Yoohyeon, how hard she _tried_ , how utterly exhausting it is to be in love with your best friend and watch her dance and giggle and blush with everyone else except her. 

"I have never had a problem with anyone you met at the banquets." She spoke quietly, voice firm, "It clearly makes you happy. And if you're happy, then so am I. Every time you run off to dance with one of the suitors, and don't come back for the rest of the night, I don't mind. I watch you have fun and you completely forget about me. But that's okay."

Yoohyeon watched as Minji's face fell, as the fight left them both and the guilt seeped in on her face. Before she could open her mouth, Yoohyeon continued,

"No, listen to me. I love you, so that's okay. I have never blamed you and I never will. But when I do the same, you think suddenly I don't care about you. How blind can you be, huh? Do you have any idea how much that hurts? W-when all I've ever done is love you more than you will _ever_ know. And even though it hurts like hell, I've always let you be with whoever you want to because it is not my place to tell you what to do. Why can't you do the same for me?"

She felt tired. She couldn't stop the words from rushing out even though she knew she was dangerously close to telling Minji everything. To confessing. Her body sagged with the weight of the world and her felt tears prickle her eyes.

Minji would never understand.

"It's late. I'm going to bed now."

She didn't bother to wait for a reply. She hoped, wished, that Minji would run after her, that she would grab her wrist and stop her from leaving.

But the only footsteps that echoed through the grounds were hers.

Before she was out of earshot, she let out a choked sob that she was sure that Minji heard. Pressing a hand to her mouth, she broke into a run and didn't look back.

Minji watched as Yoohyeon turned away, heard the sob that left a crack in her heart but her feet stayed rooted to the floor even as Yoohyeon ran. She couldn't move, couldn't think beyond the fact that _she_ was the one who made Yoohyeon cry. She made her love cry.

And then it hit her all at once, the exhaustion and guilt and pain and she broke, sinking to the ground in her evening gown and crying till she felt her head spin. But she couldn't stop- the words she said kept replaying in her head, how could she be so _stupid?_ She had never, ever meant to hurt Yoohyeon like that, but she let her jealousy get the better of her and the words just spilled out. She saw how happy Yoohyeon looked with Dami, how comfortable they had gotten in one night. The way Dami kept her arms around Yoohyeon, how the Princess gripped her shoulders tight as they floated across the dance area, going through song after song with laughter and bright eyes.

How badly Minji wanted to _be_ her _._

And it sent an ugly monster roaring in her chest, telling her that she was going to steal Yoohyeon away from her right in front of her eyes. That it was Yoohyeon's fault- that somehow the heir knew of Minji's feelings and was doing this on purpose to hurt her.

So she did what she knew best- she ran. She didn't know what she was doing, just that she had to get away. She ran out of the palace grounds, into the woods where she knew she shouldn't be. It was burning her lungs and the muscles of her legs but she couldn't stop. Soon, she was too deep to know where she was anymore.

A twig snapped behind her. Minji jumped, hand on her heart, trying to catch her breath. The night was dark, and the air was cold. She should go back. This wasn't a place for her to be. So swiftly, she clutched her gown between her hands and turned around.

Suddenly, she saw a flash in front of her. Ice-cold fear gripped her heart, squeezing and squeezing till she felt nothing else. Frozen in her spot she watched, wide-eyed as the flash passed again. It was so fast, she could barely tell that it was a person, running at such speed. Slowly, she backed away, trying not to make noise and prayed to the gods to let her go home safe.

But was not meant to be so.

She blinked. And in front of her, stood the most handsome man she'd ever seen. Tall, towering over her in a frightening way. He looked at her, stepping even closer and smiling, and Minji noticed he had such alluring eyes…

"That's right, little one, just fall asleep and it'll be okay."

Minji felt her eyes droop, the man holding her shoulder, breath fanning her cheeks. She was almost completely gone when the pain registered. The pain of fangs in her neck.

_Vampire._

Her eyes shot open.

She let out a blood-curdling scream, feeling fear pump through her veins.

" _Quiet_ ", hissed the vampire, "Or I'll kill you painfully." 

He clamped a hand over her mouth and tears escaped Minji's eyes. Ultimately though, she knew that the vampire had to leave quickly, for the town was close and someone could have heard her.

She felt a blow against the side of her head, and with a cry she fell to ground, not even noticing the vampire escape. Her vision was blurry as she felt all her strength leave her. There was only one thing on her mind, one person, when she was in so much pain, when everything hurt so badly.

_"Yoohyeon."_

_"Yoohyeon, I'm so sorry."_

She breathed in once, eyes shutting as the process took over.

_"Save me, please."_

___________

_[morning]_

When Minji felt the first rays of sunlight on her face, she opened her eyes slowly, taking in the surroundings of her bedroom. Then she shot up like an arrow.

Fingers flew to her neck, brushing over the bite mark which told her that it hadn't just been a terrible nightmare. That she wasn't human anymore. That she was a vampire.

Her head dropped into her hands as waves of guilt, fear and anger hit one after the other. How was she ever supposed to face Yoohyeon again? After she had become one of the very creatures the Princess vowed to kill- one of the creatures that had caused her the greatest loss in her life. A million thoughts swarmed her head when she realized, with a start, that she hadn't even checked any physical changes yet. The girl sprang up from the bed, muscles burning under her skin and rushed to the mirror. From common knowledge, Minji knew that her fangs wouldn't be visible right now, but her eyes looked brighter, hair a little shinier, skin flawless and overall, slightly more attractive and alluring- everything made to lure in her _victims_. She felt physically repulsed at the idea, hands shaking as she tied her hair up.

Images from the previous night flashed in her mind's eye like a film- how the vampire who turned her spoke so sweetly, so enticingly and felt a surge of anger rush through her body. Minji glanced at the mirror, and noticed with a shock that her eyes had turned red. As she calmed down, they turned back to normal which made her realize that this was something she would have to control if she wanted to keep this a secret for as long as she could.

The thought of lying to Yoohyeon made her sick to her stomach but she didn't know what else to do. She couldn't fathom not seeing her ever again; it made her heart stop. But she couldn't live with the idea that she had become what Yoohyeon despised the most in her life, either.

Maybe it was better that way, Minji thought as she watched the sun rise fully. Maybe it would give her a reason to create some distance between them, to learn to live independently of her and maybe, finally, let her go. Her eyes reflected the rays of the rising sun as they shone with tears.

How could she possibly learn to stop loving her?

She sent word that she was sick and unfortunately couldn't attend any of her training classes today. Nobody said a peep, because she hardly ever missed a day. They told her to rest and get better soon and Minji sighed gratefully. She needed a day to process everything, to let herself feel everything that she needed to. That's how now, at noon, she was sitting cross-legged on the bed, staring out of the window as their fight from last night played over and over in her head.

_"Oh don't act like you care now!"_

_"Do you have any idea how much that hurts?"_

_"All I've ever done is love you, more than you will ever understand."_

She jolted. What did that even mean? She knows that Yoohyeon loves her, of course, they've known each other for so long, and they're so close. So why wouldn't she understand? Minji's eyes grew wide, realization dawning upon her after so many years. Surely that wasn't it…?

No, but then why else would Yoohyeon say that it hurt to see her with the other other suitors? Unless she felt the same way that Minji had when she saw her with Dami…the blonde's mind was running faster than she could keep up with. Heart thundering in her chest, she couldn't dare hope for it to be true, for everything that she had ever wanted to be real.

Then she felt everything come crashing down around her.

She was so stupid to even think so; she was a _vampire_ now, a selfish, vicious murderer. Someone that lived on blood, whose fellow creatures had taken uncountable innocent lives throughout the years. She sighed, head in her hands and chest hollow. Minji had told herself that she would have to distance herself from Yoohyeon and no matter how bad it hurt or how much she loved her, she had to. Because doing this would hurt her less than telling her the truth. How could she even let herself begin to imagine a life with Yoohyeon?

A sudden knock on her door disrupted her thoughts and she made her way over, pulled the heavy oak open to see who it was.

Yoohyeon.

Her mouth almost fell open in shock. She hadn't thought that Yoohyeon would turn up at her chambers like this, expression steely. The way they stood there, unmoving, reminded Minji of the night when the Princess had come straight to her after the terrible onslaught of vampires, the way she had cried in Minji's arms and Minji's heart had hurt for her.

"Can I come in?"

Minji berated herself, quickly stepping aside as Yoohyeon came in and shut the door. The atmosphere was so different from that night. Neither could look the other in the eye, standing in complete silence.

Then the heir cleared her throat.

"I heard from the maids that you were sick."

"Y-yes. Cold wind from last night got to me, I suppose", Minji lifted her eyes to look at Yoohyeon's face. She had clearly come from a training session, clad in her black leather bodysuit that was required for archery and horse-riding. Her silver hair was up in a ponytail, disheveled slightly. The sword, as always, hung at her side in its bejewelled sheath and Minji had to stop her gaze from trailing down to her legs.

She looked so _good._ So much so that Minji felt that ache in her chest at the way she knew that she would never hold her the same again.

The Princess nodded, then shifted uncomfortably. "Listen, about last night…"

"I'm sorry."

Yoohyeon's head shot up to look at her.

Minji continued, "I'm so sorry. I never meant any of those things, Yoohyeon I swear. It was way out of line, the way I spoke and what I said. I'm sorry-"

"It's okay". Minji saw Yoohyeon's face soften as she stepped closer, taking off her gloves. "It's okay, I know. I already forgave you."

Minji felt herself choke up as her eyes swept across Yoohyeon's face, who did the same. She felt Yoohyeon take one of her hands gently, frowning a little.

"You're so cold, unnie, what are you doing out of bed?"

"Yoohyeon. You- you're so _good_. You're so good to me."

The younger one cocked her head and Minji watched as a smile grew on her face. "You make it impossible not to be."

The blonde felt her heartbeat grow erratic.

Then, she noticed Yoohyeon's expression change. She looked… nervous?

"You make it impossible for me not to feel the way I do, unnie."

Minji gripped her hand tighter, afraid she would run away again.

"What do you feel?"

Yoohyeon visibly gulped as Minji shifted even closer.

"So much. I feel like I'm on top of the world when you hold my hand. I worry myself sick whenever you have to leave the Kingdom and I can't see you for days. I get so unreasonably angry when I see those scumbags trying to court you. I feel sad and lonely when you don't tell me what _you_ feel."

At this point, their noses were almost touching and neither wanted to back away. The Princess brushed some hair off Minji's forehead, who closed her eyes at the gentle touch. She forgot all logic, all reason as she asked her next question.

"Why is that so?"

The reply came without hesitation.

"Because I love you." 

All Minji could see, could feel was Yoohyeon. The only thing that had been on her mind for God knows how long. "Yoohyeon…" 

Suddenly, Minji felt her eyes flash and in that second she knew she couldn't control it. She watched, heart in her throat, as Yoohyeon jerked back, shock written all over her face.

"Unnie- your- your eyes, they're-"

"Red, I know. Yoohyeon, please let me explain-"

"What in the _hell-_ "

"Listen to me, please, Yoo-"

"Don't tell me…"

Minji's quick eyes caught as the heir's hand went to her sword and felt fear she has never, ever felt around Yoohyeon.

"Yoohyeon, _please_!", she cries out, reaching towards the girl who flinched back like she's been burnt. Minji retracted her arm immediately, feeling something she never had before.

Betrayal.

She knew that it was wrong, twisted that it was her who was feeling betrayed, when she had in fact been the traitor. The one who had betrayed Yoohyeon.

Her eyes filled with tears as she waited desperately for an answer, biting her lip and keeping her gaze half on Yoohyeon's hand, half on her face. The shock had subsided, only to be taken over by fury that Minji rarely saw on Yoohyeon's face.

When the younger one didn't speak, Minji took it as a cue to talk.

"Last night", she explained hurriedly, "After our… argument, I couldn't go back. Not after I hurt you so badly. I- I felt so guilty, I didn't know what to do. So I ran."

Minji swallowed once. Yoohyeon's hand didn't move.

"I ran until I realised I was in the forest. And that's where- where-"

She couldn't finish her sentence. She watched as the anger on Yoohyeon's face morphed into a steely, unreadable expression. When she spoke, her eyes held a fire that Minji knew was dangerous.

"How long were you going to keep this a secret?" The question was ice-cold.

"I- I wasn't-"

_"Don't you lie to me!"_

The sheer rage in Yoohyeon's voice shook Minji to the core, stumbling backwards even though she knew she was now physically stronger than the Princess.

"I don't _know_ , Yoohyeon, it happened so quickly, there was nothing I could do. I didn't even know whether I should tell you or not, because- I didn't know how."

"You- you're a vampire. A _vampire_."

She spat the word out, disgust etched on her features as her eyes burned into Minji.

"I'm _nothing_ like them, Yoohyeon, you know this! You know _me._ Please, please believe me, I would never-"

"Never what? Kill someone? Listen to your instincts?", she scoffed, "How is that even possible?"

Minji couldn't take it anymore. The girl in front of her, who she had loved since the beginning, who had loved _her_ , now had her hand on her sword ready to drive it into Minji's chest in a second. She thought that it couldn't hurt any worse but Yoohyeon's words caused her more pain than the blade of her sword would.

"You think I'm a killer?" The question was soft, clear, leaving no room for misinterpretation.

She watched as the Princess' expression faltered, her rigid demeanor deflated for just a second.

"I don't know."

"W-what?"

"I don't know who you are anymore." 

All of a sudden, Yoohyeon took long strides upto her, eyes flashing danger and fury.

With her face inches from Minji's, she spoke in a low tone, 

"But if you ever come close to me or anyone I love ever again, I will not hesitate to put a stake through your heart."

With that, she wrenched open the door and left without looking back at the mess she'd made.

The mess, who was once again on the floor, sobbing into her own hands because the girl she loves had killed her already.

_________

_[winter, age 20]_

The light of the moon was enough for Minji to balance herself on the window ledge with ease, jumping off the edge and landing with a soft thump on the ground, five floors below. She shook the hair out of her eyes and turned towards the forest, breaking out into a run once she was a decent distance from the palace. She came to a stop once she was at her regular spot, hyperaware of every little sound and scent as she waited, patiently, for some poor animal to cross her path.

This is how it had been for the past year. Time did not stop unfortunately, and Minji had pushed herself to grow accustomed to her new lifestyle as quickly as possible. It wasn't that bad, she had realised. Apart from the blood drinking, nothing had changed dramatically. Her reflexes were quicker, of course, and she had gained inhuman levels of speed when she ran. Her heightened senses came in useful too, when it was time to train. Apart from that, her increased attractiveness caused her to be swarmed by even more men than before, which was quite annoying. But she couldn't complain, they were only small changes to get used to. Minji was also pleased to find that animal blood worked quite well for her, and that she wouldn't have to go after humans. Of course, nothing stated a vampire quite like human blood, but it came quite close.

Some changes, however, were not so small. After that day, the relationship between her and Yoohyeon had become basically non-existent. She didn't dare try to push Yoohyeon to talk to her in private, or in public for that matter. Now, a bow was all that was exchanged before they went their ways. Maybe a quiet 'Yes, Your Highness' from Minji. It broke her heart every time; what had once been a joke between the two had now turned into the only way Minji could address Yoohyeon. It had been a year, but she could never get used to it. Never. She thought about her everyday, about them, about what could have been. Something beautiful, she thought. 

She wondered whether Yoohyeon ever thought about her. No, probably not. Not after… everything. She watched in the passing months as the Princess lost her happy laugh, she seemed thinner than before and spent a lot more time in the grounds than inside, but Minji knew better than to think it was because of her.

Turning 23 was the worst year of Minji's life. 

Covering up her tracks was another thing Minji was careful about. Picking up the animal's body, she strode through the trees where she buried it properly, leaving no trace behind. Sighing, she looked up at the moon. It was going to be full soon, and she didn't want to be outside then. It was when all the gangs of cruel vampires came out of hiding. They didn't have to be so, Minji came to know, more so that they chose to. She avoided them as much as she could. A handful of encounters at the start which had resulted in Minji ripping some limbs apart had taught them to leave her alone. Her training of many years only added a sharper edge to her inhuman speed and strength. They ignored her now for the most part, except those few troublemakers, but of course it was nothing she couldn't handle.

Just as she turned to leave, she heard a rustle behind her. She stopped, listening carefully; it sounded like a large animal but not a heavy one. She raised her head, sniffed once, before her eyes widened.

A human. 

She followed the scent quietly, making no noise, more out of curiosity than anything. Which human would be wandering into the woods at this time of night? It was well-known how dangerous they were, and the public avoided it even during the day. So this meant that the human probably wasn't here by their own will; either they had been taken by force or lured by one of those bastards. Either way, they were in danger. Steeling herself, Minji crept carefully towards the scent, picking up on another- a vampire's. So she had been right.

She made her way through the dense wilderness, ready for a fight if that's what it took. The moment she laid eyes on the vampire, she recognised him. But what she saw next made her heart drop

A flash of silver hair.

Minji watched, mouth agape, as Yoohyeon stood facing the vampire, sword gripped between her hand and blood dripping from a cut on her lip. 

"Get away from me", she hissed, watching carefully as the vampire's eyes narrowed.

In one swift motion, he leapt across the ten feet between them, knocking the sword away before the heir even had time to react, and quickly covering her mouth. In that moment, Minji saw the fear flash in Yoohyeon's eyes, the same way it had when she was only eighteen, climbing into Minji's bed in the middle of the night, trembling in her arms as the older one lulled her to sleep.

And Minji realised, as much as she had tried not to- she still loved her.

Using her seething rage to her advantage, Minji sprung out of her hiding spot, grabbing the vampire by the shoulders and wrenching him off Yoohyeon. She didn't miss the look of absolute shock on her face before she slammed the vampire into the trunk of a tree.

"Come into this part of the forest again", she growled, showing every last ounce of her anger as her eyes glowed red, "And I will _rip_ your head from your body. Understood?" 

A shaky nod. She relaxed her grip and in a flash the vampire disappeared into the thickness of the trees. She paused a moment, then sniffed. His scent was growing fainter quickly, which means he was smart enough to run away. Good.

She looked up to find Yoohyeon standing with her sword in hand again and her eyes unreadable, and all the dread came back to her. It hurt to even look at her anymore. So she didn't. She averted her eyes, brushed her hands on her trousers and made to go back.

"What are you doing here?"

Minji whirled around. This was probably the first time that Yoohyeon had addressed her directly in a year and for some reason, it made Minji's chest constrict. For a moment, she studied Yoohyeon. She had in fact, lost weight, and it worried Minji until she reminded herself that she wasn't allowed to worry about her anymore. The cut on her lip had dried up, and Minji noticed that she was in her casual clothes, pants and a shirt, hair mussed and face a little dirty from the scuffle.

_Beautiful as always._

She quirked a brow. "What do you think?" There was no beating around the bush. They both knew what she was here for.

Yoohyeon's expression slipped into something softer and it made Minji want to kiss her. Instead, she shoved her hands into her pockets and asked, "What about you?", because she genuinely wanted to know why Yoohyeon would put herself in such a dangerous situation. She knew better than to be outside after dark on her own.

"I was just outside the grounds. Then he- knocked me out. When I woke up, I was here."

Minji scoffed at the vampire's games. "Playing with their food", she muttered bitterly.

"Their _food?"_

She watched as the Princess' face hardened again, raising her sword. But now, Minji felt nothing. She was used to it. The dull pang in her chest was pushed back because _this is how it is now._ She simply cocked her head to the side, meeting Yoohyeon's eye.

"Are you going to kill me?"

Yoohyeon visibly flinched, lowering her sword slightly but Minji didn't care. It didn't matter anymore.

"It's forged steel from the Witches, isn't it? So it'll definitely kill me then."

She stared at the glistening weapon, and it's sheath hanging at Yoohyeon's hip.

"I remember you getting that for your 17th birthday", she murmured, memories replaying in her head. "Your father was so happy that you loved it." She smiled softly, not noticing the tears forming in her eyes. "I remember the way you would lean it against my bedside table too, making sure it was still in reach when we woke up. I found it so funny then."

She stopped, then looked directly at Yoohyeon. "So. Are you going to kill me?"

Yoohyeon looked lost, mouth opening and closing with anguish written all over her face.

"No? It'll be so easy, though. Look, I'll make it honourable if you want."

Chuckling Minji got down on one knee, back straight as she looked up at Yoohyeon. The sword hung by her side now, but Minji barely noticed.

"W-why are you doing this?", Yoohyeon asked with a shaky voice, with an expression that Minji hadn't seen in so long. She looked vulnerable.

"What do you mean? You told me that you would kill me if I were to come close to you again."

"I- I'm-"

"It's okay, I understand. I should've come earlier though, shouldn't I? That's my mistake. I shouldn't have let him touch you at all."

"Minji-"

The way Yoohyeon said her name so brokenly sent an arrow through her heart but it didn't stop her. Still kneeling, she continued, 

"I called for you that night, you know. The night I was turned. I thought I was going to die, and you were the only thing I thought of. I begged you to come save me. I was praying that you would show up, with that sword of yours."

She never broke Yoohyeon's gaze the entire time, watching as tears dripped down her face.

She smiled bitterly. "It was stupid of me, I know, but I just… hoped. Because I love you too much. I never told you, that day, but I love you too. So much. And I know you don't, anymore, but I just wanted you to know."

At this point, she could feel hot tears running down her face too. It was too much, and yet not enough.

"I won't stop you if you want to kill me. I don't care anymore. I lost everything long ago. I have nothing left."

She watched as Yoohyeon dropped her sword and her hands flew to cover her mouth. Minji frowned. She knew she should feel something- anger, regret, fear even. But all she felt was empty.

She sighed, and got up. "Well, you had the chance. You should go back to the palace quickly, Your Highness. I shall see you during the day."

She punctuated her sentence with a bow. The blonde took one last look at Yoohyeon, at the girl who _still_ had her heart, tears running down her beautiful face and quiet sobs breaking the silence. Minji gathered the fragments of her heart into her hands for the very last time, and took off running to the palace.

________

_[morning]_

Minji sat at her desk, head in her hands as the events from the previous night ran through her mind. She had said everything that she had been wanting to and while she knew she should feel somewhat regretful, she didn't. It's not like she felt any better, either. Her chest was still hollow, memories of silver hair and sparkling eyes the only thing she had left.

As she stepped out onto the grounds for her archery session, the cool wind hit her face. She closed her eyes for a second, hair blowing back and letting everything in her mind go for just a while. Right now she needed to concentrate on something else. Opening her eyes, she saw a familiar figure some distance away, sitting on horseback. 

Yoohyeon. Staring directly at her. As soon as their eyes met, the Princess dropped her gaze hastily, turning her steed back towards the stables.

Minji felt her stomach swoop, a feeling she hadn't had in quite a while. Then she smiled bitterly to herself. Despite everything, she was still her love- Minji couldn't help it. So when one look from Yoohyeon made her feel butterflies again, she shot arrow after arrow into the targets around her, almost breaking her bow with the force she was using, gritting her teeth and telling herself to stop hoping on a lost cause.

A while later, she walked slowly down the empty hall, exhausted from practice but satisfied with the results. All she wanted now was a hot shower and some fresh clothes. She passed a familiar grandfather clock on her way- the one where she used to play hide and seek with Yoohyeon. She took in a deep breath, stopping to allow herself to gaze at the sunlight falling onto the window sill, where they had sat, out of breath and _happy_.

_"Unnie! Hey, where did you go?"_

_"Kim Yoohyeon, caring about me? I'm touched."_

_"Do you like any of the girls?"_

Minji flinched. Involuntary, her fingers raised to touch her lips, remembering the chaste, innocent kiss she had pressed to Yoohyeon's jaw.

Then she balled her hand into a fist. She was sick of this. She was so _sick_ being sad and heartbroken all the time, of everything reminding her of the girl with the silver hair. Of having no escape and no cure to any of this.

As if on cue, she heard footsteps echoing down the corridor and she instantly relaxed her hands, ready to greet whoever it was.

"Minji."

It came out a little startled, but not unkind or cold, as Minji was used to. She glanced at Yoohyeon, who had stopped directly in front of her. She bowed.

"Good evening, Your Highness."

She watched as the girl frowned, unable to place the emotion she held on her face.

"Don't call me that."

The words were brazen, impulsive, tumbling over each other but unmistakable.

The blonde looked up, taken aback. "W-what?"

At that, it seemed to hit Yoohyeon as to what she had just said. Her lips parted slightly, but her expression was determined. She bowed slightly in response, moving past Minji already.

The next words were almost a whisper, but Minji heard them clear as day.

_"Don't call me that, unnie."_

She froze. She watched as the heir walked out of sight. Yoohyeon knew everything now, she had told her it all. She knew the power she had over Minji, all the hurt she has caused her already. The blonde shook her head. She didn't expect an answer or even acknowledgement; she just wished that the Princess would stop playing with her heart like this.

__________

_[night]_

Stitching had never been Minji's's strong suit. She sighed; it was unfortunate that even her heightened sense of sight made no difference in her poor sewing skills. But at the same time, she really didn't want to bother the seamstress for such a negligible thing at this time of night. So she had turned on both the lamps and quickly sent word for a needle and thread with one of the boys before everybody retired for the night. She sat with her legs dangling off the bed, examining with a keen eye all the tears and rips that her protective suit had suffered through the months. She waited patiently, humming to herself before she heard a knock on her door. Oh, good. She had thought that the staff might have been asleep already. 

"Come in", she called, "it's not locked." She looked up, ready to send the young boy a warm smile when he walked in.

Except it wasn't him.

It was _Yoohyeon_. Standing in her doorway, hair a mess, eyes red, looking the picture of despair as she walked in, and shut the door.

For the second time that day, she had rendered Minji speechless. She couldn't even bring herself to stand up and she watched Yoohyeon walk towards her slowly. She seemed to still be in her leather practice gear, but this time, Minji noticed, there was no sword hanging off her hip.

"Your Highness, I-"

"I told you not to call me that", Yoohyeon said in a tone that Minji had never heard before. It carried frustration, and sadness, and desperation all at once.

Minji could only watch, frozen still as the Princess knelt in front of her on both knees, and placed her forehead in Minji's lap.

She didn't know what to do. Her heart was pounding in her chest, so hard it almost hurt. She felt tears spring to her own eyes at her wild confusion and the tremendous love she held for the girl.

"What are you-"

"Forgive me."

Yoohyeon did not raise her head as she spoke, but Minji could hear the tears in her voice.

"Forgive me. Please."

"W-what?"

Finally, the heir raised her head to look at Minji, who didn't know what to think, what to feel. The only girl she had ever loved was here, in her chamber, begging on her knees for her forgiveness. The same girl who had turned on her in a flash, who had held nothing but contempt for her for a year.

"I was so _stupid_. So stupid to think that it was ever your fault, that you were anything other than who you've always been- brave, and strong, and beautiful, and so, so kind. So good. I never should have done that to you, I know that now. I- I hurt you so badly, when all you've done is be so good to me. I know I don't deserve you but please-"

"Yoohyeon."

Minji had to stop her. She had to process everything that Yoohyeon was saying, her face wet from tears and words running into each other. Her hands itched to touch her, to hold her face and run her finger through her hair. But she didn't. Instead, she clutched the bedsheets and looked at Yoohyeon on her knees, desperation written all over her face.

"What are you doing?"

Minji felt more of her walls breaking down the longer she looked at Yoohyeon. When the younger one's hands clutched her trousers, she thought her heart would stop. So she needed to know. She needed to know for sure whether Yoohyeon was doing what she so badly wanted her to do, what she had wished for and dreamt about countless times when she was all alone in the middle of the night. Because right now, if Yoohyeon got up and broke what was left of her heart all over again, she didn't know whether she would be able to take it.

The Princess drew in a shaky breath, speaking a bit more slowly this time.

"I'm so _fucking_ stupid to think that I could ever live without you, Minji. The past year has been the most miserable time of my entire life. All I wanted was you, but _I_ was the one who treated you so cruelly, and made things like this. I said so many things that I never, ever meant. And- and being away from you hurt me like nothing else ever has, but I was so fucking scared when you told me you had turned. They took my mother first, and now you-"

She stopped mid-sentence, and swallowed. She shifted even closer to Minji, who had let the tears flow down her face, too.

"I despised those creatures so much that I never let myself realise that you're nothing like them. You're still Minji. I don't deserve you, I know- I don't deserve you saving me last night, or how well you've treated me for so long. Last night, you made me realize what a monster I've been, when the entire time I thought it was you. And I still love you, how could I ever stop. I know I can't ask for any more, but just that- that you forgive me."

The sincerity and pain in Yoohyeon's eyes threw Minji off guard. She knew instantly that she meant every word, but she still wasn't letting herself believe it. But she had been aching to hold Yoohyeon again, so she decided that it was time to let herself have a sliver of happiness. She cradled Yoohyeon's face gently, thumbs brushing away her tears. She felt her heart soar as the girl arched into her, eyes closing at the touch.

"I will beg on my knees everyday if you want me to, but please, please-"

"I forgive you."

Yoohyeon's eyes snapped open, confusion clouding her face.

"I said I forgive you."

The Princess still looked lost, so Minji held her closer, and spoke,

"You hurt me so, so badly, Yoohyeon. So many times. You will never be able to understand just how much. The first time was when you told me you would put a stake through my heart. I cried the entire night. Every time you ignored me, or brushed past me like we were strangers, like we had nothing, like you were disgusted by what I am- you ripped my heart to shreds time and again."

She watched as guilt filled Yoohyeon's eyes, and she opened her mouth, undoubtedly to apologise over and over. But Minji simply brushed her thumb across her bottom lip to quieten her, feeling Yoohyeon's face grow hot.

"But I understand better than anyone else what kind of loss you felt the night they took your mother's life. I was there with you, I loved her as much as you did, and I know how long it took for you to trust anyone again, and to move on with your life. And I love you too much to ever let you go."

With that, Minji leaned in, feeling Yoohyeon do the same as her fingers gripped Minji's hands gently, Minji still cradling her face. This was the moment that she had so desperately longing for.

And she kissed her.

She kissed the love of her life, tasting salty tears on her lips, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. There were the butterflies in her stomach again as Yoohyeon surged upwards, now level with the blonde and sitting on her knees between her legs as she wrapped her arms around Minji's waist, holding her impossibly close. She felt everything that Yoohyeon couldn't say, hands threading through her silver hair and tugging lightly.

This was bliss. This was her paradise.

Slowly, they pulled apart, cheeks ruddy and out of breath. The way Yoohyeon glanced at her swollen lips shamelessly, yet blushed afterwards made Minji grin.

"Are you shy, Yoohyeonie?"

The teasing lilt in her voice caused Yoohyeon to duck her head, unable to meet Minji's gaze. She burrowed her head into Minji's neck, breathing her familiar scent. 

"No", came the muffled reply.

"Okay, baby, whatever you say."

The term of affection rolled off her tongue so easily, it just felt… right. 

"Stop teasing me, unnie", whined Yoohyeon, hitting Minji's shoulder lightly. All she could do was laugh, love in her eyes as she gazed at Yoohyeon.

She had missed this so much.

"Unnie."

"Hm?"

"Be mine?"

The question was soft, sincere. Minji raised her eyebrows.

"Whatever happened to 'not asking for more' ?"

She let Yoohyeon panic for a second before breaking out into giggles, watching the Princess' shoulders sag in relief. She pulled her forwards by her collar, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth before kissing her again.

When they pulled apart for the second time, Yoohyeon's eyes were dark in a way Minji had never seen before. And she liked it. As Yoohyeon surged forwards again, Minji murmured against her lips.

"I have only ever been yours."

She saw Yoohyeon looking at her like she was the eighth wonder of the world and felt her heart hammer against her ribcage. Her eyes held nothing but all the love in the world.

She felt Yoohyeon press the softest smile to her lips before she tackled her onto the bed, Minji shrieking with happiness.

And finally, finally, she felt her heart begin to heal.

_________

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey how are you guys? Thank you so much for the support in my first fic, it means so much to me!!  
> This was based off Deja Vu (clearly), both the lyrics and mv. That song is amazing and makes me feel so much that I just had to write this (along with lots of encouragement from a friend). How did y'all like this one? Do you prefer more lighthearted stuff or was this okay too? Let me know! Also comment which ships or genres you'd like to see in the future ^^  
> I hope everyone is staying safe and staying INSIDE. Take care everyone


End file.
